Spark's Quest
Spark goes on a quest with Rapper to save Jess from Earl Grey. Characters *Spark *Rapper *Jess *Earl Grey *Butlers Transcript (Spark is on his computer) Spark: Now let's see my messages. (suddenly, Earl Grey appears on Spark's screen) Spark: What the fuck!? Is this a virus!? Earl Grey: Oh no need for a virus Sparky, I just had to ask you. (right in the camera) Do you know a girl named Jess? Spark: Yeah, she's my girlfriend. Earl Grey: Well not for long! (camera cuts to Jess tied up on a pole) Spark: (pissed) You bastard! Earl Grey: You'll never see her again! (screen blacks out) Spark: Don't worry Jess, I'm coming. (cuts to Rapper's house, Spark teleports in) Spark: Dude! I need your help! Rapper: (impatient) With what? Spark: Jess got kidnapped! Rapper: Not my problem. You go rescue her. Spark: Alright fine. (prepares to teleport away) It's too bad you'll miss out on all the murders. Rapper: What!? Spark: Yeah. Sure must suck. Rapper: (pulls sword out) Count me in! (they approach Earl Grey's warehouse. Rapper blasts through the wall with a rocket launcher) Spark: Let's get them! Earl Grey: What on earth? Rapper: (comes in) Yo! Earl Grey: What's it to you!? Jess: (gasps) Spark! Spark: I'm here to take my girl and go! Earl Grey: I don't think so! (pulls his sword out) Spark: (pulls out his guitar and raises it in the air as lightning strikes it becomes a large anime sword, lightning strike) Let's do this. (they begin sword fighting) Earl Grey: You- Won't. Beat me like last time! (slashes sword) Spark: Really. I'm pretty sure I haven't met you (does quick multiple sword strikes) Earl Grey: NO! (slashes sword and kicks Spark to a wall) Spark: (comes out of the wall and charges to Earl Grey at supersonic speed) YES! (Earl Grey crashes through the wall) Rapper: Bye bye Early. (shoots him) Thank god that bitch witch isn't here. Spark: I was gonna slash him into pieces. Jess: Yeah sounds good, could someone let me out of here?! Spark: (pulls out his shades as it grows larger and uses it as a sharp boomerang to cut the ropes, freeing Jess) Here you go! Jess: (hugs Spark) You saved me! Thank you so much! (kisses both his cheeks) Spark: (blushes) Of course I did. I am your boyfriend. Jess: I knew you would come for me. (kisses him) I love you Spark. Spark: (smiles) I love you too. Rapper: Alright, alright, alright. Enough of the mushy stuff. Spark: Rap! you're ruining the moment! Jess: Nice going Rap. Spark: Hey Jess. Hold on a sec. Jess: What? (Spark walks to Earl Grey's corpse as he grabs it and throws it up to the air as it goes back down Spark uses his large anime sword to slice the corpse to pieces) Jess: Cool! Spark: (walks up to her) I know. Jess: (kisses Spark again) Come on let's go. Spark: Yeah. (puts his sword away grabs Jess, carrying her in his arms) Rapper: Alright, I better get going. Later lovebirds Spark: Sayonara Raps. Jess: Later Raps. '(END) ' Category:Episodes Category:Short Episode